hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Born This Way (Album)
Per altri usi visitare Born This Way (disambiguation). |Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' '' |Artist = Lady Gaga }} Born This Way è il secondo album della cantautrice statunitense Lady Gaga, che è stato pubblicato il 20 maggio 2011 in Irlanda e il 23 maggio in tutto il resto del mondo dalle etichette discografiche Streamline, Kon Live e Interscope. In quanto produttrice di ogni singola traccia dell'album, Gaga ha collaborato con numerosi produttori, tra cui RedOne e Fernando Garibay, con i quali aveva già lavorato, e con altri nuovi. Due musicisti hanno inoltre collaborato nel disco: il chitarrista Brian May dei Queen, e il sassofonista Clarence Clemons degli E Street Band. L'album ha venduto fino ad oggi oltre 6,5 milioni di copie. La musica di Born This Way parte dagli stili orientati al synth pop, electropop e dance-pop dei suoi precedenti album, ma incorpora nuove forme di strumenti musicali che non erano mai state sfruttate prima. Essa sperimenta anche una più vasta molteplicità di generi musicali come opera, heavy metal, disco e rock and roll, mentre investe aspetti eterogenei di sessualità, religione, libertà, femminismo e invidualismo. Born This Way si è aggiudicata tre nomination al Grammy Award, tra cui la sua terza consecutiva di Gaga per l'Album dell'Anno, alle spalle di The Fame e The Fame Monster. Secondo la rivista Rolling Stone, Born This Way è l'11° miglior album femminile di tutti i tempi. Appena una settimana prima dell'uscita dell'album, i suoi brani sono stati diffusi in rete, ma rapidamente rimossi per violazione di copyright. Il primo singolo estratto dall'album, Born This Way, pubblicato a febbraio 2011, ha raggiunto la vetta delle classifiche in sedici Paesi ed è entrato nella top ten di molti altri (il singolo ha però ricevuto molte critiche negative per l'eccessiva somiglianza con la canzone Express Yourself di Madonna).Un secondo singolo, intitolato Judas, è stato messo in commercio circa un mese prima della pubblicazione dell'album. Il 9 maggio 2011 è stato pubblicato il terzo singolo, The Edge of Glory, mentre il 27 luglio 2011 entra in rotazione radiofonica il quarto singolo, Yoü and I. Il 15 novembre 2011 entra in rotazione radiofonica il quinto singolo estratto dall'album, Marry the Night di cui viene pubblicato il video di quasi 14 minuti il 2 dicembre. Il 16 maggio 2011, in attesa della pubblicazione dell'album, è uscito anche un singolo promozionale: Hair. Il titolo dell'album è stato confermato dalla stessa Lady Gaga ai 2010 MTV Video Music Award durante la consegna del premio Video dell'anno,mentre la data di pubblicazione è stata rivelata sull'account Twitter della cantante a mezzanotte del 1º gennaio 2011. L'album ha incontrato il favore generale di molti critici contemporanei che esaltarono la resa vocale di Lady Gaga e i vari stili musicali del disco. In ogni modo, il ricorrente uso della parola Jesus, unito all'impiego delle campane di chiesa e delle voci da monaco in molti brani dell'album tra cui Marry the Night, Bloody Mary ed Electric Chapel hanno suscitato reazione negative da parte di alcune associazioni cristiane. Background A marzo 2010, Lady Gaga ha confermato che aveva iniziato a lavorare su Born This Way, specificando che ne aveva già "scritto il nocciolo". Tre mesi dopo, ha affermato che "sentiva fortemente" di aver completato l'album. In un'intervista ha confermato: "Mi è venuto proprio velocemente. Ci ho lavorato su per mesi, e sento fortemente che ora è completo. Alcuni artisti ci mettono anni. Io no. Scrivo musica tutti i giorni. Alla fine del 2010, Troy Carter, il manager di Lady Gaga, nonché collaboratore di RedOne, ha spiegato che erano in procinto di presentare l'album all'etichetta discografica, commentando così: "Siamo molto agitati riguardo a Born This Way. Stiamo iniziando a presentarlo alla gente e farle capire un po' com'è, e Gaga ha svolto un lavoro incredibile, un lavoro assolutamente incredibile. Beh, sapete, non lo sto dicendo da un punto di vista di manager, ma più considerando la sua creatività perché, a dire il vero, abbiamo costruito il business attorno alla sua infrastruttura creativa e quel business che è stato costruito è unico di Lady Gaga. RedOne ha aggiunto: "Penso che sia più di un album fatto in sua libertà. Questo album sul quale sta lavorando è troppo prezioso per parlarne al riguardo. Penso sia troppo prezioso perché io ne parli. Concetto Lady Gaga ha annunciato il 26 novembre 2010 durante un suo concerto a Danzica, in Polonia, tappa del suo The Monster Ball Tour, che l'album avrebbe potuto contenere fino a venti tracce e che sarebbe diventato l'album del decennio: "Vi prometto che non vi deluderò mai. E non per niente: l'album è completato ed è dannatamente fantastico. Quindi qualunque cosa sia, qualunque cosa voi abbiate fatto per tutti noi, vi prometto che vi regalerò il più grande album del decennio. Diverte il fatto che delle persone hanno ridotto la libertà ad uno stereotipo. Pensano che ora sia alla moda l'essere liberi. Pensano che sia forte l'essere soddisfatti della propria identità. Quando in realtà non c'è niente di trendy riguardo a Born This Way. Questo rapporto che noi tutti condividiamo è ben più profondo di una parrucca o di un rossetto o di un completo, o di un dannato abito di carne. Born This Way riguarda ciò che ci tiene svegli di notte e ci spaventa."Ha inoltre spiegato che l'album sarebbe stato come "ragazzi ribelli che vanno in chiesa, che si divertono mantenendo un livello alto."<È stato confermato in un'intervista con la rivista Vogue che diciassette tracce erano state registrate per l'album, quattordici delle quali avrebbero fatto parte della lista tracce dell'edizione standard. Le tre tracce restanti sarebbero state inserite nell'edizione deluxe. In un'intervista durante il programma della BBC Newsbeat, Gaga ha definito l'album "un trionfo di musica elettronica con grandi, epiche, direi addirittura osate melodie da inno nazionale metal o rock 'n' roll e beat dance slittanti e martellanti." Ha aggiunto: È finito e tutto, deve solo essere remixato e sistemato. È come un passo post-operazione per l'album. Ho già completato l'intero intervento al suo cuore. Mi sto semplicemente ricucendo ancora. Penso che i testi dell'album siano più che altro poetici. Sono scritti dai fan, li hanno veramente scritti, perché ogni sera è come e fossero dentro di me. Così li ho scritti io per loro. Born This Way è tutto per i miei Little Monsters e per me, Mother Monster." Copertina Il 17 aprile 2011 è stata rivelata la copertina di Born This Way. Su di essa, si può vedere Lady Gaga fusa con una moto. Il suo nome non appare sulla copertina: le uniche parole che vi appaiono sono quelle del nome dell'album.La copertina è stata sommersa da critiche perlopiù negative sia dai critici che dai fan. Sean Michaels di The Guardian OFFICIAL STANDARD COVER.png|Versione Standard OFFICIAL DELUX COVER.jpg|Versione Deluxe ha detto al riguardo: "Sembra più un economico effetto di Photoshop che la copertina dell'album più atteso dell'anno." Ha aggiunto: "Via gli occhiali futuristici, il taglio di capelli asimmetrico, persino i suoi magici corni; invece, una moto mutante con la faccia e le braccia di Gaga." Ha inoltre fatto riferimento ai messaggi di alcuni fan di Lady Gaga postati sul suo forum che esprimevano il loro disappunto per la copertina.Andrew Martin di Prefix Magazine l'ha descritta come "un rifiuto dall'ultimo film di Terminator". La copertina dell'edizione speciale è stata pubblicata sempre lo stesso giorno. Su di essa si vede solo il volto di Lady Gaga, lo stesso dell'edizione standard. Le parole "Lady Gaga" e "Born This Way" appaiono nell'angolo in alto a sinistra dell'immagine. Le parole "special" e "deluxe" non appaiono da nessuna parte nell'album, poiché a Gaga, come da lei stessa confermato, non piacciono. Uscita e promozione Prima che l'album fosse menzionato, Lady Gaga ha cantato dal vivo Yoü and I nella serie di concerti Toyota del Today nel mese di luglio 2010. Due mesi dopo, agli MTV Video Music Awards 2010, ha accettato il premio per il Video dell'anno (per Bad Romance) e ha annunciato il titolo dell'album, dichiarando che aveva promesso di rivelarlo se avesse vinto quel riconoscimento. Poi cantò alcune parti del testo del brano omonimo: "I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes; I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way." Con l'avvento dell'Anno Nuovo, Lady Gaga annunciò tramite Twitter le date di uscita del disco e del suo singolo di lancio allo scoccare della mezzanotte del 2011. Scortando questo annuncio, affiorò una fotografia in bianco e nero in cui una Lady Gaga "nuda volge le spalle, su cui ricadono i capelli, esibendo una giacca con una scritta [Born This Way (song)|Born This Way] adornata con gioielli abbaglianti". Ha infine rivelato la copertina artistica del disco su Twitter il 15 aprile 2011. L'album fu lanciato a livello internazionale il 18 maggio 2011 sul programma svedese Spotify, basato su musica in streaming in Svezia, Norvegia, Paesi Bassi, Finlandia e Spagna, e sul sito Metro.co.uk in Regno Unito.L'album fu pubblicato in tutto il mondo il 23 maggio 2011.Il sito Amazon.com offrì l'intera edizione standard del disco per 0,99 $ il giorno della sua uscita, per promuovere il suo servizio Cloud Drive; con questa iniziativa l'album riuscì a vendere 440.000 copie. Born This Way ha scatenato opinioni negative da parte del governo libanese, che l'ha considerato offensivo e irrispettoso della cristianità. L'uscita dell'album fu momentaneamente sospesa sino al 9 giugno, quando il governo ritirò il bando. Contribuendo a una sfilata di moda dello stilista Thierry Mugler a Parigi, a metà del mese di gennaio 2011, ha presentato una versione remixata del brano Scheiße (parola tedesca per "me**a") "che parte con Lady Gaga che ripete frasi straniere su un massiccio ritmo da discoteca". Ha poi immesso il testo completo del singolo Born This Way sul suo account ufficiale Twitter alla fine dello stesso mese. Lady Gaga avviò la promozione di Born This Way con un'esibizione ai 53° Grammy Awards il 13 febbraio a Los Angeles. Singoli BornThisWay-Single.png|"Born This Way"|link=Born This Way (song) Judas-Single.png|"Judas"|link=Judas (Song) TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg|"The Edge of Glory"|link=The Edge of Glory (song) GaGa-Hair.jpg|"Hair" (Singolo Promozionale)|link=Hair (Song) Artwork-Single-YoüAndI.jpg|"Yoü and I"|link=Yoü and I (Song) MarryTheNight-SinglerCover.jpg|"Marry the Night"|link=Marry the Night (song) Critica Born This Way incontrò il favore di molti critici musicali ancor prima della sua uscita. In generale le critiche furono positive.Per Metacritic che assegna punteggi su 100 tramite le recensioni di critici influenti, l'album ha totalizzato 71 punti su 26 recensioni positive, punteggio che segnala "recensioni prevalentemente favorevoli".Dan Martin del NME ha dato 8 punti su dieci all'album dicendo: "E' una cosa dannatamente buona" e si è complimentata con Lady Gaga per aver spinto i suoi confini musicali "all'ultimo grado".Sal Cinquemani dello Slant Magazine ha detto: "Non c'è nulla di piccolo in questo album, e Gaga canta la m*rda in ogni singola traccia". Cinquemani ha confrontato l'album con Sam's Town dei The Killers definandolo "gonfio, importante per sè stessi, con orgoglio americano, un esercizio di straordinario eccesso. BBC Music ha soprannominato l'album una "registrazione meravigliosa" e ha elogiato Gaga per "mettere in realtà un po' di sforzo e di nuova immaginazione nel pop" Rob Sheffield di Rolling Stone ha lodato la voce e lo stile musicale di Gaga, concludendo la recensione con questa frase:"Più Gaga diventa eccessiva, più sembra onesta",ha dato all'album 5 stelle su cinque e ha concluso la sua recensione con la frase: "Born This Way inizia e finisce vicino alla perfezione". Comunque, non mancarono critiche negative. Randall Roberts del Los Angeles Time ha dichiarato che a Gaga è carente in materia di innovazione, affermando che: "l'avventura musicale non è uno dei suoi punti di forza". Ha continuato dicendo: "Il suo messaggio è troppo rigido, troppo rigido il suo vestito, e, la cosa più importante, troppo rigido esteticamente ... Se Gaga avesse speso solo più tempo a spingere i suoi confini musicali, come ha fatto con quelli sociali, Born This Way avrebbe avuto più successo".The Boston Globe ha definito l'album "il momento più sgonfio della musica pop di quest'anno", ha detto anche che all'album manca la coesione e che le canzoni d'autore "si sentono poco".Evan Sawdey di PopMatters ha dato all'album una valutazione di 5 punti su dieci e l'ha definito "l'anello più debole dei suoi album pubblicati fino ad oggi". Ha commentato dicendo che l'album ha "canzoni d'autore un po' audaci e alcuni temi estremamente ripetitivi e ritmici".Chris Richards del The Washington Post l'ha trovato "noioso", ha scritto anche: "Sì, Born This Way è oscuro, denso e sorprendentemente aggressivo all'ascolto... ma al suo peggio, sembra che riscaldi alcune colonne sonore degli anni ottanta".NME ha stilato una speciale classifica sugli album più pretenziosi di sempre e ha posizionato Born This Way al primo posto.Born This Way esordisce in vetta alle classifiche in ventiquattro Paesi, inclusa l'Italia.Considerando tutto il mondo, l'album ha venduto due milioni di copie nella prima settimana e fino ad oggi oltre 6,5 milioni di copie. Track List e Rilasci MainPageCSS ⌂= |-| Standard Edition= |-| Special Edition= |-| 12" vinyl= 2 LP set di 180g "in vinile 12 con una copertina apribile in cartoncino I vinili sono di catalogo:.. B0015373-01 |-| Rilasci= ;Standard Edition ;Special edition Negozio on-line in esclusiva ⌂= |-| Limited Collector's Edt.= *Barcode: 602527744612 Il cofanetto è nero all'esterno e foderato di velluto all'interno.I vinile hanno 1 canzone su ogni lato (A, B), tranne l'ultimo. BTW-Boxset-V01.jpg|"Marry the Night" No.001, BTW-Boxset-V02.jpg|"Born Ths Way" No.002 BTW-Boxset-V03.jpg|"Government Hooker" No.003 BTW-Boxset-V04.jpg|"Judas" No.004 BTW-Boxset-V05.jpg|"Americano" No.005 BTW-Boxset-V06.jpg|"Hair" No.006 BTW-Boxset-V07.jpg|"Scheiße" No.007 BTW-Boxset-V08.jpg|"Bloody Mary" No.008, BTW-Boxset-V09.jpg|"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion " No.009 BTW-Boxset-V10.jpg|"Bad Kids" No.010 BTW-Boxset-V11.jpg|"Fashion of His Love" No.011 BTW-Boxset-V12.jpg|"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" No.012 BTW-Boxset-V13.jpg|"Heavy Metal Lover" No.013 BTW-Boxset-V14.jpg|"Electric Chapel" No.014 BTW-Boxset-V15.jpg|"The Queen" No.015 BTW-Boxset-V16.jpg|"Yoü and I" No.016 BTW-Boxset-V17.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" No.017 BTW-Boxset-V18.jpg |-| Fan Package= |-| Ltd. Ed. USB= Si tratta di una speciale unità USB da 2 GB con un po 'meno di 1 GB usata per il contenuto. Il contenuto comprende 22 tracce MP3, 3 video musicali (da " Born This Way "a" The Edge of Glory "), 4 episodi Gagavision (dal 41 al 44 ), e una photogallery dei servizi fotografici di Mariano Vivanco, Nick Knight e dal video di " Judas ". I contenuti speciali sono disponibili anche online per i possessori del drive USB. }|BTWUSB| BornThisWay-Single.png Judas-Single.png TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0207.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2210.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0155.jpg Nick Knight 101214-1844.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2331.jpg NickKnight-BTW-3.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2149.jpg Nick Knight 101214-1916.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 001.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 002.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 003.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 004.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 005.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 006.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 007.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 008.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 009.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 011.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 012.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 013.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 014.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 015.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 016.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 017.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 018.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 019.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 020.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 021.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 022.jpg Meeno Judas 004.jpg Meeno Judas 006.jpg Meeno Judas 005.jpg Meeno Judas 001.jpg Meeno Judas 007.jpg }} The Collection ⌂= |-| B0016310-00= Born This Way - The Collection è un cofanetto composto da due digipaks in cartone ( Born This Way e Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour al Madison Square Garden ) e un contenitore di cartone singolo ( Born This Way - The Remix ). Ogni CD ha il suo libretto interno. |-| DVD= *Lady Gaga Presents The Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden con un libretto di 20 pagine con foto di Josh Olins . The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden cover.jpg|Front (textless) MB Program 47-48.jpg|Inside MB Program 35-36.png|Back |-| CDs= *Born This Way: The Expanded Edition di 17 canzoni senza remix, 1 CD con il libretto. Lady Gaga Pressefoto 4_2011 - CMS Source.jpg|Front Nick Knight 101214-2210.jpg|Inside left panel NickKnight-BTW-23.jpg|Inside right panel Nick_Knight-AlbumCover-Clean.jpg|Back *Born This Way - The Remix: 14 brani, 1 CD con un elenco di brani sul retro. Lady_Ga_Ga_Born_This_Way_Remixes.png|Front Booklet and credits ⌂= |-| Booklet= :La galleria di seguito è della copia digitale della "Special Edition". BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg|1 BTWBooklet-01.png|2 BTW-Booklet-02.png BTW-Booklet-03.png BTW-Booklet-04.png|3 BTW-Booklet-05.png|4 BTW-Booklet-06.png|5 BTW-Booklet-07.png BTW-Booklet-08.png BTW-Booklet-09.png|6 BTW-Booklet-10.png|7 BTW-Booklet-11.png BTW-Booklet-12.png BTW-Booklet-13.png|8 BTW-Booklet-14.png|9 BTW-Booklet-15.png|10 BTW-Booklet-16.png BTW-Booklet-17.png BTW-Booklet-18.png|11 BTWBooklet-19.png|12 #Fronte #This album is for ü #Marry the Night No.001, Born Ths Way No.002 #Government Hooker No.003, Judas No.004 #Americano No.005, Hair No.006 #Scheiße No.007, Bloody Mary No.008, Black Jesus † Amen Fashion No.009 #Bad Kids No.010, Fashion of His Love No.011 #Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) No.012, Heavy Metal Lover No.013 #Electric Chapel No.015, The Queen No.014 #Yoü and I No.016, The Edge of Glory No.017 #Crediti e Ringraziamenti #Retro |-| Crediti= *Produttore esecutivo, A&R - Vincent Herbert ( Streamline Records ) *Management - Troy Carter (di fabbrica Atom) *Gestione - Wendi Morris (Atom fabbrica) *Creative - Nicola Formichetti , Nick Knight , Laurieann Gibson , Todd Tourso *Marketing - Bobby Campbell ( Atom di fabbrica ) *Interscope Records marketing - Dyana Kass *Interscope Records internazionale - Jurgen Grebner, Tomoko Itoki, Brett Bracy *Digital marketing - Atom digitale *Produzione - Gretchen Anderson *Pubblicità - Amanda Silverman (42 West) e Dennis Dennehy (Interscope) *Affari - Erika Savage *Legale - Kenneth R. Meiselas (Grubman Indersky & Shire, PC) *A&R Amministrazione - Jennifer Tees Paola *Coordinamento della produzione - Lisa Einhorn-Gilder *Musical regista - Fernando Garibay , Lady Gaga |-| Thanks you's= I would like to thank The Road, The Highway, and the wind in my Hair as we surged down the freeway of life. I would like to thank little monsters, most of all, for their loyalty, commitment and bravery to my artistry. Fernando, Paul, and Dave Russell; the labor of love and blood fight you put into every moment and sound of this music is a true testament to your brilliance, and my gratitude to you is eternal. You are the brothers I never had, you are a breed of epic kindness and genius that I am blessed to witness and be a part of. The Banditos will live in the memory of gas station disco, and the late nights with whiskey and strange tequila music. Thank you to Vincent Herbert, for always believing in me and protecting my vision. Thank you to Troy Carter for being the warrior leading my darkness into the light. To Laurieann Gibson for nurturing me with her wisdom, and pushing me to believe in myself and become the words of this album. Thank you to RedOne for my first true experience with magic in this business. You and I share a chemistry that will live on. To Jimmy Iovine for being my New York partner in crime. To the Haus of Gaga: Nicola, you are my kindred, without you I cannot be free. Starlight, we made it through fire together, now let’s make some more flames, you are a real friend. Frederic and Tara, you harness and inspire me at a most critical time: when I’m looking in the mirror. Thank you for reminding me that I can do anything. Todd, thank you for your commitment to my art direction. Brandon and Anna, you are my fashion rainbows. Semi Precious Weapons thank you for letting me open for you years ago, and opening for me now. You inspire me. Wendi and Sonja, thank you for helping me through all the late nights and helping me surge through. Bo and Arianne thank you for always being true friends. To my family, the cast of The Monster Ball, and the crew who makes it happen. To Lucian Grainge, Doug Morris, Steve Berman, Brenda Romano, Chris Lopes, Nino Cuccinello, Gary Kelly, Dyana Kass, Jurgen Grebner, Tomoko Itoki, Brett Bracy, Dennis Dennehy, Jen Zeller, Nicole Ehrlich, Gretchen Anderson, Rand Hoffman, Erika Savage, Tony Seyler, Kerry Hickey and my entire Interscope & UMG family from around the world. Atom Factory, Streamline Records, William Morris Endeavor, and Sony/ATV. I truly believe this album is as important to all of you as it is to me. Thank you everyone for believing in me. To Mom, Dad, and Natali. You are my strength. Our love is unbreakable. "Tonight I will return, the fame and riches earned, with you I'd watch them all be burned." And to Grandpa Germanotta, who passed The Edge into his Glory.